THE KILLER'S CODE
by Pensword013
Summary: Yukia prided herself on never failing to take out a mark. She was the best at what she did, KILLING. When she's hiered by a guy to take out a certain lawyer that's annoying him. Will she finally fail to kill this particular target? Read on to find out folks. Later chapters may "get messy" so, rating may change to M later on.


**Okay folks, this is the first fic I'm posting, (not the first I've written by a long shot...lol First off, I wanna send out a HUUUGEEE thank you to a certain KrayzyKatt for being kind enough to pre-read this for me and give me a few pointers. I'm forever in your debt. That being said, this ones for you Katt, and Shycadet. More to come folks...hopefully sooner than later, net connection is a bit iffy at times here at best. But still, I'll try to update as often as I can. Feel free to read & review.**

 **And now, an OC fic for all of you to bite into. Savor the flavor folks and enjoy the read. :-)**

 **I'll be over in the corner trying to decide between Oreos or Biscuits fer snacking...lol inside j/k folks...Read some of KrayzyKatts Naruto fics, you'll figure it out...lol**

 **"THE KILLER'S CODE"**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Yukia quickly disassembled the main tool she used in her line of work. Within four minutes flat, she had it broken down and packed away in her small backpack. She made the effort to look like just any other casual individual as she strolled down the stairs and out the front door of the building.**

 **Yukia was one if not the best at what it was she did. Of course, her profession wasn't the nicest one. As she slid into the front seat of her car and hid her backpack in the false-bottom of her backseat floorboard. She sighed and keyed the ignition. She wanted to put as much distance as she possibly could between her and that place before the shit** _ **really**_ **hit the fan back there.**

 **She knew ballistics would be called in, and also that soon enough, the local police would triangulate where the bullet had originated. Yukia always preferred to have long since hauled ass out of the general vicinity before that happened. This was one of the few marks she'd took some bit of pleasure in killing.**

 **Her employer had given her his stats; including what it was they were paying her to assassinate him for. Among a few minor things, this so-called "upstanding pillar" of a judge had molested two boys, and attempted to sexually intimidated a female lawyer or two into selling out their clients. He'd then threatened to order the cops on them if they ever breathed a word of what he'd done to anyone. He'd made it clear to one young woman that he'd see to it she died in prison if she came forward.**

 **His threat had kept her silent for two and a half years. But, finally, the girl had broke down and told her folks what he'd done, and that she wasn't the only one to suffer at his hands. That was when they's asked around and somehow managed to find out how to get in touch with Yukia. Next thing she knew, she was on her way to yet another job. She still savored a sense of satisfaction if not pleasure, reliving this particular "kill-shot" when she pulled into her own driveway six hours later and shut off the engine.**

 **Grabbing herself a blue Gator-Aid drink from her fridge, Yukia pulled her tank-top over her head dropped it to the floor then followed it with her bra. By the time she'd reached her bedroom, she had totally disrobed. She'd never been one to have hang ups about things such as the naked human form, or such things.**

 **The way she saw it, if people were naked at birth, then naked was the natural state to be in. Though she knew society in general tended to get a bug up their ass if you bare your body for all to see. She'd once dashed out to get the paper unclothed, and gotten read the "riot act" by more than one person for a good two weeks.**

 **Having gathered a long nightshirt and a clean pair of lace panties, Yukia flipped the light out as she strolled into the bathroom to run her tub full of warm bubblebath water. She grumbled to herself about the fact that she had to sit and relieve herself at the sound of the bathwater running. She knew she wasn't getting** _ **that**_ **damn old, yet.**

 **As she eased herself down into the warm soapy water, Yukia felt her aching muscles beging to lose the tension tht had built up in them. After Yukia finished bathing herself, she leaned her head back on the water-pillow behind her, and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Five or so minutes later her eyes shot open and she instinctively sought her pistol, when she felt and heard something hit the bottom of her bathtub. She tilted her head, but smirked to herself when she realized what had put her senses on alert.**

 **"Ha, you're definitly pooped when you fart yourself awake." She mused to herself.**

 **She was relaxed enough aparrently she figured. Besides, the water had lost most of it's heat while she'd dozed off anyway. Yukia stood, ignoring the water dripping from her body onto the bathroom floor as she got out and reached for a drying towel. She tap-dried her face, her breasts, then the rest of her body. Once done and still nude, she stepped out into the hall and turned left, to the retrieve her clean nightwear.**

 **"I see your hie-ney, it's bright and shi-ny. Makes me giggle, to see it wiggle." a gruff voice pointed out from behind her in musical tones.**

 **Yukia shrieked and spun around in an instinctive fighting stance, ready to kick the intruders' ass.**

 **"Dammit, Karl! I could'a shot your ass if I'd been armed." Yukia said in a pissed off voice.**

 **"Yeah, yeah. I can think of worse ways to go than shot to death by a lovely, naked woman." Karl joked.**

 **"Asshole." She quipped, as she grabbed two beers out of the fridge, tossed him one, then headed back for her bedroom she returned she had a long night-shirt on, with a pair of laced, blue panties hidden underneath.**

 **"So, you scared the shit outta me, what else did ya come her for. And for that matter, how long you been in here."**

 **"Long enough to know it's all a lie; the whole beautiful women don't fart bullshit I was led to believe all these years." He grinned.**

 **"You jackass." She sighed in annoyance. "Not like you can drink me under a table, let alone fart me under one, anyway. Still, could'a yelled or something stead of scaring me like that, you dick, you."**

 **"Me, a dick?" He mused.**

 **"Oh please, don't get a swelled head."**

 **Karl's grin widened and he tilted his head.**

 **"Dammit, your a hopeless pervert." She said when she realized she'd just inadvertantly encouraged him. "Seriously though, what's so important ya had to commit a home invasion to tell it to me? Karl."**

 **"Well, checked some more avenues, no real luck on you're mystery person." Karl told her glumly. "Only that it's a woman and info on her seems oddly scarce. Wouldn't go so far as to say it's been purposefully made that way, but apparently someone else believes big time in the whole "right to privacy act" thing. Just saying, it odd, that's all."**

 **"Yeah, Apparently?" Yukia mirriored, taking another sip of her beer.**

 **"I'll keep digging around until I find something of substance, then I'll get back to you with whatever I manage to scrape up on this woman." Karl promised. "And for the record, your door wasn't locked.**

 **This garnered an obscene finger gesture from Yukias' free hand. She also silently kicked her own ass mentally for overlooking such a vital security item before she'd bathed.**

 **After another beer each and an hour or so of just general conversation, Yukia decided that between the beers, the days events in general, and having the holy hell scared outta her, it was** _ **way**_ **past her normal bedtime. After seeing Karl off to his car where she was awarded a gruff hug yet tender kiss to her forehead, she watched him leave, then headed inside and locked up for the night.**

 **As she lay in bed awaiting her well earned sleep, Yukia pondered just who the hell this woman could be that she was finding it so hard to get any information on. There had to be something for Karl to find on this woman. Before sleep finally came for her, Yukia decided that she was going to make a playdate of sorts with Karl.**

 **They needed to brainstorm for a bit to see if one of them could catch something that the other was missing as far as getting info on this woman was concerned. She knew from her job that the info was out there, it was just a matter of how much persistance and patience one was willing to invest into the hunt for it.**

 **One of Yukia's last thoughts as she dozed off was that one way or the other she would find out the information she wanted to know about this elusive woman. She hadn't welched or backed out of a contract yet, and she sure as hell wasn't about to let this one be the first.**

 **If she weren't already in bed and getting sleepier by the minute, Yukia wouldn't told herself that she wouldn't rest till she got the goods on who her mark was. For the things she'd done, she needed to be stopped. And if that meant Yukia had to take her out, then so be it, this woman would be just another contract to be completed.**

 **Well guys & gals...that's chapter 1. Got quite a few others. I'll post 'em as I'm able. Once again, eternal thanks to KrayzyKatt for the beta read, and her helpful insight as a fellow author. (Damn good 1 btw...give her a read...don't take just my word for it.) **

**Lol...can we say...brown-noser folks? But seriously, her fics are well worth the read. I'm typing this w/ 2 broken fingers...so. Oowwweee!**

 **Oh tha pain...what I suffer for my fans...hehe.**

 **see ya all soon w/ an update or 2...and possibly a new story.**

 **Love ya, readers...tc. :-)**


End file.
